Prior art therapy delivery systems typically implement one or more control algorithms, which, in some instances, may be selected depending on a particular need or condition of an individual receiving therapy. In such therapy delivery systems, each algorithm provides a number of parameters which each may be populated with individualized data and/or tuned/customized within a given allowable range. However, with such systems, the logic of the algorithm in applying and using the parameters with data has been formally tested to set the allowable range of parameter values. Accordingly, the logic and ranges are unchangeable as such changes are considered non-trivial as needing further testing to see if acceptable. As algorithms are often developed from population based studies, in certain instances, such algorithms do not meet the particular needs of an individual in managing a chronic disease, such as diabetes.